SIDE TO SIDE
by taejungkim
Summary: Jungkook harus mendapatkan Taehyung, walau harus masuk kedalam dunia Taehyung yang gelap akan Jungkook lakukan karena... Jungkook mencintainya / TAEKOOK/VKOOK/YAOI/ONESHOOT


.

.

.

SIDE TO SIDE

.

ONESHOOT

.

RATE T+

.

SONGFIC ARIANA GRANDE SIDE TO SIDE

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _ **I've been here all night,**_

 _ **I've been here all day,**_ _,_

 _ **And boy, got me walkin' side to side**_

 _ **(Let them hoes know)**_

 _ **I'm talkin' to ya**_

 _ **See you standing over there with your body**_

 _ **Feeling like I wanna rock with your body**_

 _ **And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')**_

 _ **I'm comin' at ya**_

 _ **Cause I know you got a bad reputation**_

 _ **Doesn't matter, cause you give me temptation**_

 _ **And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')**_

 _._

.

Jungkook memperhatikannya, _terus memperhatikannya_ , matanya - _terus menerus_ menjelajah nyata menatap sosok yang terus menggerakan tubuhnya sedemikian sensual, matanya mengawasi seolah titik pusat keindahan di dunia ini berada di dalam sosok tersebut.

Napas Jungkook tertahan saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperpanjang lehernya memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang di hiasi sebuah tattoo ber-angka romawi yang ter- _ekspor_ dengan jelas di hadapan Jungkook. Begitu _panas dan mengairahkan._

Jungkook tahu dirinya begitu pengecut hanya untuk menghampiri sosok itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya, _-tidak_ Jungkook bukan pengecut dia hanya tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan sosok pujaannya itu karena tingkah laku bodohnya.

Jadi Jungkook lebih memilih menempatkan dirinya di sudut terjauh di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan hingar bingar music yang keras hanya untuk menatap sosok itu, sosok yang begitu _liar_ di pikirannya.

Napas Jungkook terasa berhenti beberapa _detik_ saat sosok itu menatapnya seolah menyadari keberadaannya selama ini dan Jungkook merasa darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya tidak mengalir dengan baik karena pompa- _an_ keras di dalam jantungnya yang mengila saat sosok itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan seringai sensual dibibirnya. _Menggoda - nya._

 _Pendosa. Sosok itu memang pendosa ulung karna mampu membuat Jungkook menahan hasratnya yang begitu kuat untuk memilikinya._

"Kau terlalu terlihat bahwa kau sangat menyukai ku." Napas Jungkook tercekat saat suara yang terdengar berat dan begitu – _mengairahkan_ meraba secara sensual masuk ke dalam telinganya seolah _mengelitik_ dirinya hanya dengan suara sensual tersebut.

Sejak kapan sosok itu sudah berada di sampingnya, bukankah tadi sosok itu masih berada dihadapan dengan jarak _sepuluh-meter_ lalu kenapa sosok itu bisa berada di sampingnya? Apa se- _begitu_ hebat pesona yang dimilikinya hingga membuat Jungkook melupakan se- _kelilingnya_ ?

"Kenapa hanya memperhatikan ku? Kenapa tidak menghampiriku dan membawa ku ke dalam ciuman – _panas_ yang kau miliki" sosok itu kembali bersuara mengeluarkan suara berat yang terdengar _mengesankan._

"a-aku tidak memperhatikan mu" _buruk, Jungkook adalah pembohong yang buruk._ Bahkan hanya untuk berbohong seperti ini saja, dia sudah ber-keringat gugup menanggapinya.

"datang di waktu yang sama, duduk ditempat yang sama tanpa memesan apapun dalam se- _pekan_ penuh ini dan kau bilang kau tidak menunggu ku ? lalu kau menunggu siapa?" sosok itu memulainya, memulainya dengan _lancang_ memainkan jarinya dengan sesual di atas paha Jungkook yang di balut dengan _Skinny Jeans_ ketat miliknya.

Jungkook _terdesak._

Tidak ada satupun alasan yang berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya untuk menanggapi ucapan sosok itu, karena memang kenyataannya Jungkook memang _datang untuk_ _memperhatikannya._

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah Jungkook dan Jungkook dengan bodohnya tidak merasa itu seperti sesuatu yang mengejeknya.

"Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook sedikit membuat garis tipis di dahi nya saat tidak mengenali seseorang yang datang menghampiri sosok pujaan hatinya.

"Hanya menemani kelinci manis yang terlihat tersesat, sepertinya dia membutuhkan seorang Tuan." Jungkook menunduk- _kan_ kepalanya merasa malu dengan tatapan penuh minat yang di berikan sosok itu, sosok yang paling bajingan yang pernah Jungkook temui, sosok yang paling ingin Jungkook musnahkan dan sosok yang membuat Jungkook melakukan segala hal yang selama ini tidak pernah dia lakukan, sosok itu, _Kim Taehyung._

"Shit, Taehyung. Berhentilah bermain dengan bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertinya, karena aku tahu dia bukan selera mu sama sekali" gelak tawa terdengar kencang dari Taehyung mendengar ucapan – _yang dapat Jungkook pastikan adalah sahabat dari sosok pujaannya, Kim Taehyung._

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik Yoongi Hyung."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan- _nya_ menghalau cairan bening yang mendesak keluar dari kelopak matanya. _Ini menyakitkan,_ Jungkook tidak pernah memperkiraan kalimat sederhana seperti itu mampu menyakiti perasaannya.

"Pergilah _mainan mu_ sedang mencari mu."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin menemuinya." Dan sosok bajingan bernama Taehyung itu meninggalkannya, _meninggalkannya_ dengan begitu menyedihkan, _meninggalkannya_ dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan mengasihaninya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Taehyung hanya dengan seperti ini, dia tidak akan berlari menghampiri mu dengan segala reputasi buruk yang dimilikinya. Jika kau menginginkannya kau yang harus berlari menghampirinya, mengikatnya di _kaki-mu_ dan memastikan- _nya_ bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling sedetikpun darimu."

.

.

.

 _ **These friends keep talkin' way too much**_

 _ **Saying I should give you up**_

 _ **Can't hear them, no, cause I...**_

.

.

"Jungkook kau masih terus datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk memperhatikannya?" gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"kau Tahu jawabannya Jimin." _Kembali._

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan gerakan tangannya memasukan peralatan miliknya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Jungkook berhentilah, dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi milikmu." Jungkook menutup matanya membiarkan helaan napas lelah dirinya keluar dengan sendirinya.

 _Cukup._

Jungkook lelah, Jungkook sudah mencoba _ribuan_ kali untuk berhenti mengharapkan Taehyung, Memusnahkan Taehyung dari pikiran dan itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Ribuan kali Jungkook mencoba berhenti dan ratusan kali perasaannya mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung.

"berhentilah mengurusi hidupku Jimin, kau tidak mengerti tentang perasaan ku." Jungkook segera bangkit dari kursi miliknya dan beranjak meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Aku mengerti Jungkook. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, maka itu aku meminta mu berhenti." Langkah Jungkook terhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap tubuh mungil milik sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jimin, bahkan _ratusan_ kali kau mencoba mengerti kau tidak akan mengerti. Karena mereka berbeda, Yoongi dan Taehyung berbeda, mereka hanya memiliki reputasi bajingan yang sama tapi mereka berbeda dan kau tidak akan tahu itu."

Jungkook menangis.

Menangis- _i_ nasib buruk yang menimpahnya, nasib buruk yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam cinta milik bajingan bernama _Kim Taehyung._

"setidaknya Yoongi tidak seburuk _Kim Taehyung."_

.

.

.

 _ **Been tryna hide it**_

 _ **Baby, what's it gonna hurt if they don't know?**_

 _ **Makin' everybody think that we solo**_

 _ **Just as long as you know you got me (you got me)**_

 _ **And boy I got ya**_

 _ **Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil**_

 _ **And I know it's gonna get me in trouble**_

 _ **Just as long as you know you got me**_

.

.

Jungkook kembali datang. Datang ke tempat yang belakangan ini terus di datanginya, datang ke tempat dimana Kim Taehyung berada.

 _Tidak_

Kali ini Jungkook tidak akan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, sudah cukup dia merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya mengamati sosok itu.

Dengan rasa tekad yang kuat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu, mengabaikan _puluhan_ pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disekitarnya Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang menikmati music dan menatap penuh minat ke arah seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"sudah berani menghampiriku" Taehyung memberikan seringainya saat Jungkook sudah berada tetap dihadapannya.

"lebih, aku bahkan sudah lebih berani untuk melakukan yang lain." Dan Jungkook mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung dan menariknya membawa bibir Taehyung tepat berada di atas bibirnya.

Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkan orang yang _disukai-nya_ menciumnya tanpa balasan, karena dari itu Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook, melingkarkan lengannya di antara pinggang itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, membalas setiap gerakan yang Jungkook buat, mendominasi bibir manis tersebut.

Ciuman mereka terlepas membiarkan banyaknya oksigen masuk memenuhi paru-paru mereka.

"kau tahu aku sudah membuat perjanjian." Jungkook berucap masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, _tidak berubah sedikitpun._

"dengan?"

"Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan _iblis_ di dalam diriku bahwa aku harus memiliki mu walau dengan cara jahat sekalipun." Taehyung tertawa ringan begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Tangan nya terangkat membelai pipi bulat yang merona merah muda itu.

"Kau dalam bahaya saya ini" bisik Taehyung

"tidak masalah asal kau bersama ku, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun." Kali ini Taehyung tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyum yang membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta kepadanya, senyum yang mengikat hati Jungkook separah ini.

" Jadi apa yang Yoongi Hyung katakan kepadamu?"

"Yoongi Hyung berkata jika aku menginginkan mu, aku harus berlari menghampirimu, mengikatmu di _kaki-ku_ dan memastikan- _mu_ tidak akan berpaling sedetikpun dariku. Tunggu, Kenapa kau tahu Yoongi Hyung mengatakan sesuatu dengan ku?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya memandang Taehyung bertanya.

"Yoongi Hyung memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebakmu, dia sudah merasa gemas melihat mu yang hanya memperhatikan ku dari jauh maka dari itu dia berkata seperti itu padamu"

"Jadi dia berbohong?"

"tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kau memang harus mengahampiriku, mengikatku dan memastikan-ku untuk tidak berpaling darimu."

"aku sudah melakukannya, aku sudah menghampirimu, mengikatmu dan mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati jika tidak melihat mu, jadi kumohon terikatlah oleh- _ku."_ Bola mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca membuat Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku sudah terikat, benar-benar terikat oleh mu. Kau mengikat ku begitu kuat tetapi tidak menyakitkan ku. Aku mencintaimu hingga begitu sakit melihat mu menungguku di tempat yang sangat kau benci ini dan aku mencintaimu lebih dulu dari sebelum kau mencintaiku"

"Benarkah ? sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Jungkook melepaskan dekapan Taehyung dan menatapnya.

"Sejak kau dengan bodohnya mendorong tubuh ku dengan kuat hanya untuk boneka berpipi merah berwarna kuning dan bertelinga panjang itu." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengikat kejadian yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung itu.

"Benarkah sejak saat itu ? itu sudah sangat lama sekali."

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku atau melakukan hal seperti ku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau yang melakukan itu untuk ku." Taehyung tertawa mengejek melihat Jungkook yang terlihat marah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kenapa kau jahat dengan ku?"

"Karena aku ingin berdiri di depan, menunggumu, menantikanmu menghampiriku lalu menggenggam tangan mu dan berjalan bersama. Kau tahu bagaimana reputasi ku selama ini maka dari itu aku menunggu dan menantikan mu di depan, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena telah memilih ku jadi aku menunggu mu untuk berjalan bersama ke menuju masa depan yang telah di tentukan oleh tuhan."

Jungkook menangis dan itu membuat Taehyung kembali mendekapnya.

"aku sudah berusaha sangat keras mengucapkan kalimat itu dan kau hanya menangis?"

"Karena itu, aku menangis karena merasa terkejut melihat kau bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Ya tuhan!" kali ini giliran gelak tawa terpasang dengan indah dibibir Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyungi- _ie"_

"Aku Lebih mencintaimu Jungkook- _ie"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **I've been here all night**_

 _ **I've been here all day**_

 _ **And boy, got me walkin' side to side**_

 _ **I've been here all night**_

 _ **(Been here all night, baby)**_

 _ **I've been here all day**_

 _ **(Been here all day, baby)**_

 _ **And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)**_

.

.

.

T.H.E END

FF ini special pake manis biar diabetes buat kalian semua reader kesayanganku..

Aku Cuma ingin menyapa kalian di tengah masa hiatus ku, apakah kalian merindukan ku? Aku rindu kalian sungguh!

Aku akan kembali secepatnya, thanks you and waiting me!


End file.
